


La maldición de los donceles

by Keatsuno7



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Control, Corruption, Injustice, M/M, Mpreg, Murder, Revelations
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keatsuno7/pseuds/Keatsuno7
Summary: Aunque todo esté en contra nuestra, pese a las heridas abiertas y aún cuando la muerte nos aceche de cerca.Yo siempre estaré para tí, y tú para mí, pues nuestras almas gemelas no podrán separarse ahora que se declararon amor eterno.Vegeta, haré hasta lo imposible para estar contigo.Incluso si deseas otorgar una revolución.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 2





	La maldición de los donceles

**Author's Note:**

> Ambientada en el siglo XVI al siglo XVIII

Una vida llena de temores, inseguridades e injusticias son el camino a trazar para muchas personas en esta sociedad que discrimina sin compasión, pero como siempre, no se puede cambiar a algo mejor.

En este caso, una realidad que alberga a los Donceles es por donde excede su desagrado por no ser considerados como seres humanos, pues, un Don que puede considerarse un castigo para los mismos, permite a jóvenes varones tener hijos, extraño, y lamentablemente desde su existencia sin precedentes desató desagrado para casi toda las población restante.

Al paso del tiempo, se los dividió como una clase de aberración a la naturaleza humana apodándolos de distintas maneras, y la religión no está ausente. Engendro de Satán, el comienzo del fin o inclusive un pecado de Dios.

Entre tanto conflicto, se les dio este nombre, además de recalcar la inutilidad por ser igual de débiles que las mujeres y no servirían más que procrear. Un error en el perfecto ser humano que no tiene por qué existir.

Finalmente, luego de tantos estudios no se encontró nada, ninguna enfermedad o deformación en la genética, sin embargo eso no fue una solución pues inexplicablemente nacieron más con esta desgracia.

Aún así sus rasgos en general para identificarlos, se debían a sus rasgos, apariencia de hombre pero con rasgos delicados de una mujer.

Entonces existieron personas a las que no les molestaba, sino lo veían como una nueva especie, algo fantástico, que debería incluirse en la civilización sin tanto alboroto.

Se notificó, que, de cada mil o dos mil personas registradas, una nace Doncel, según los informes de seguimiento continuo.

Por lo que su población se incrementaría y sin ninguna solución a la mano para su exterminio, se crearon unas leyes especiales.

**_La 1ra..._ **

**_\- Aquella familia en la cual nazca un doncel, queda totalmente prohibida de protegerlo ante la sociedad y mano del gobierno..._ **

Esa ley fue establecida cuando una familia quiso ocultar a un doncel, claramente lo aceptaron como parte de la familia pero no sirvió ante los chismes de otros. Todos fueron ejecutados.

_Pero, me sentia feliz por esa familia... hasta donde yo sé, era la única qué trato proteger a su hijo... a un doncel..._

sus propias familias los maltratan...

_Hubiese... querido tener esa suerte, ellos se salvaron de esta podrida vida en la que nos tocó vivir, de seguro deben de estar felices en donde quiera qué estén... por que yo, hubiese deseado MORIR._

**2da era...**

**-La ley no protege y nunca lo hará para la nueva especie denominada DONCELES, ellos no tendrán derechos como los seres humanos.**

Al publicarse esa ley, cualquier persona podría hacer lo que quisiera al Doncel, sin importar su estado. Aquello se convirtió en caza a matar por diversión, esclavizados para cualquier atrocidad o incluso ser venta para gente depravada.

**3ra ley...**

**Está prohibido proteger de cualquier forma a un Doncel...**

Luego de tanto, eso logró que los Donceles quedaran solos y los que puedan, sobrevivan a su manera.

**_4ta ley..._ **

**_Niños donceles, qué nazcan y sean "yhirut" podrán vivir, pero aun así seguirá presente las otras tres leyes para éste._ **

**_PERO sí nace "virck" será ejecutado inmediatamente..._ **

Fue avisado al ver que a medida que crecimos, una belleza peculiar de parte de las mujeres o mayor, se haga más notoria. Por lo que _por fin,_ los Donceles se les consideraron útiles para algo.

" _Yhirut_ " significa adecuado, o hermoso, y " _virck_ " lo contrario... horrible o no aceptado.

Al nacer, cada familia qué tenga un doncel, tiene que llevarlo al Irck Bledo (juicio de doncel) en el que determinan su destino.

-Sí es hermoso... vive.  
-Sí no lo es... muere.

Y también cuánto vale... Sí su belleza al nacer determina su costo, quedaría por:

Mínimo 10.000Sers -a- Máximo 500.000Sers

Y mientras crezca y su belleza aumente se le añadiría 100.000Sers por año o hasta por mes... Un comercio que convierte afortunado a quien tuvo un Doncel que vale la pena.

El gobierno te lo paga y con estos seres son nuevamente vendidos a la gente rica de otros estados, claro que esto se convirtió en un recurso más de cada gobierno.

La venta no tenía una regla en general, de toda edad era apropiada la venta, una vez se tenga uno podrías prestarlo, rentarlo o venderlo a lo que gustes.

El precio o sube o baja hasta los 18 años cumplidos, su formación completa y su precio se queda hasta dónde llegó, normalmente si no se consigue una buena oferta a lo que deseas, siempre están los burdeles para adquirirlos, pues es la decisión de los padres de la familia después de saber el costo lo venderlo al estado o a alguien más.

Pero muchas veces no entran vírgenes, ya sea en la niñez o en la adolescencia, venden a su hijo a otras personas para sus gustos lujuriosos o hay veces en qué tu misma "familia" lo lastima de lo cual, suele ser normal.

Si lo adquiere virgen, el burdel donde posiblemente se quede lo que reste de su vida joven, incrementan su precio.

Pero si existiera alguna revolución a este trato, ¿qué crees que sucedería?

Un amor que nazca entre todas las depravaciones y dé esperanza a los demás Donceles, ese toque de orgullo y fuerza que pueda ser suficiente para cambiar las cosas.

¿A qué precio?


End file.
